Eventually
by Bintang Timur12
Summary: Kita akan merdeka, Republik Irlandia akan merdeka, pada akhirnya, suatu hari nanti. Historical/EngIre/hints ScotIre. RnR?


**Eventually**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milik saya**

 **Warning: Historical, cerita ga nyambung sama judul, Typos, dll, author baru.**

 **Aaron O'Sullivan: Ireland**

 **Aiden Kirkland: N. Ireland**

 **Dylan Kirkland: Wales**

 **Allistor Kirkland: Scotland**

 **Happy reading**

 _26 Juli, 1914._

Pagi hari agak damai, meski Ireland, sebagai sebuah negara, telah merasakan dengan sangat baik bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia tidak bisa tenang terhadapnya, atau tidak ingat mendengar desas-desus tentang ... apa pun sebenarnya. Tapi dia tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ada sesuatu yang salah dan dia harus waspada sepanjang hari. Secepat mungkin, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berpakaian, melewatkan sarapan dengan tergesa-gesa dan meninggalkan rumahnya, yang terletak persis di luar Dublin. Negara-negara selalu memiliki rumah mereka di ibu kota mereka, mungkin satu atau dua pondok di daerah lain juga jika hal semacam itu dibutuhkan karena ukuran daratan, misalnya (dia dapat dengan mudah membayangkan Rusia memiliki setidaknya sepuluh rumah atau lebih, menjadi negara yang terbesar di bumi) tapi Ireland menikmati kedamaian dan ketenangan, setidaknya di pagi hari. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan di tengah kota besar seperti Dublin. Tapi sekarang dia hampir berlari ke kota, ia tahu itu tempat terbaik untuk mengumpulkan informasi, dan juga di mana dia akan menemukan saudaranya Scotland, yang saat ini tinggal dengan beberapa tentaranya yang berpatroli di jalan Irlandia di bawah perintah orang Inggris. Hal itu membuat Ireland marah, tentu saja. Tapi tetap tenang di depan adik laki-lakinya, yang sama sekali tidak mengatakannya. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

Sekitar pukul 10 pagi saat dia datang menyerbu ke markas tentara Skotlandia di Irlandia, di mana ia langsung bertemu seorang Skotlandia yang paruh baya: pria yang agak pendek dan lebar dengan rambut hitam dan kumis lebat.

"Saya perlu bicara pada Al," negeri zamrud itu segera berkata, hampir meluncur berhenti di depan pria itu, yang baru saja mengangkat alisnya ke arahnya dengan penuh tanya. Ireland mendesah.

"Allistor," tambahnya untuk memperjelas. "Kau tahu, Alba? negaramu?" Si Skotlandia menyilangkan lengannya dan menatap Irlandia, menatap langsung ke matanya. "Dan apa, katakan," dia memulai, menyipitkan matanya. "Bisnis apa yang Anda lakukan dengan negara kami?" Kata-katanya terdengar memaksa sedemikian rupa, Ireland segera mengerti bahwa pria itu bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai kata-katanya sendiri, yang berarti dia pasti cukup baru dalam pasukan ini dan baru saja mendengar tentang personifikasi negara-negara. Jadi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak dan menjawab, "'E.. dia adalah saudara laki-laki saya dan saya perlu berbicara dengannya. saya adalah Irlandia." Mata pria itu melebar dan tanpa kata-kata, memberi isyarat kepada Ireland untuk mengikutinya. Negara berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli dan kesal saat dibawa ke kantor Scotland.

Pria yang lebih muda, dengan rambut merahnya yang berapi-api dan mata hijau jernih seperti Ireland sendiri, sibuk mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan menumpuk kertas. Senapannya sudah tergantung di bahunya. Ireland berdeham keras untuk menarik perhatiannya, dan Scotland menatapnya dengan heran. "Ah, Aaron, _good mornin' Lad_." Ireland mengejek sedikit, bergumam, Jangan panggil aku 'Lad', saat kau yang adik laki-lakiku Nak." Scotland tertawa saat meletakkan tumpukan kertas terakhir di laci mejanya dan meminta maaf, "Tentu saja, maaf kalau begitu, Pak Tua." Seperti biasa, Scotland berhasil mengganggu Ireland dan menghangatkan hatinya pada saat bersamaan. Sementara kata-katanya membuat dia ingin menampar adiknya, setidaknya, tawanya yang ceria dan senyuman lebar membuatnya tertawa kecil, tersenyum sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Aaron" Tanya Scotland, meletakkan tangannya di bahu kakak laki-lakinya itu dan menatap matanya. Jika tidak, tentu saja, kau baru saja di sini untuk kunjungan persahabatan. Jika memang begitu, apakah bisa menunggu sampai aku kembali?" Dia melihat ke kanan untuk sesaat, pada jam yang ada di dindingnya di sana. "Patroli ku dijadwalkan untk pergi dalam beberapa menit, ya." Ireland menarik napas dalam-dalam lega dan menyambar lengan Scotland. "Bagus, ini sempurna," katanya, sedikit membingungkan saudaranya. "Apakah kau akan terus mengawasi wilayah ini saat kau berpatroli, Nak? Sesuatu tidak benar hari ini ..." Dia membuang muka sejenak dan berpikir cepat sebelum menambahkan, "Dan jika kau menemukan sesuatu, bisakah kau melaporkannya padaku dan bukan pada _Sasana_?" Scotland sedikit tersentak pada bagian terakhir dan dia membuang muka dengan ketidaknyamanan.

"Baiklah, tapi jika aku tidak melapor pada England..." Dia tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, tapi Ireland tahu persis maksudnya, dan tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak enak. "Aku bisa, hanya untuk sekali ini saja, melaporkannya padamu terlebih dahulu. Jika memang ada masalah, maksudku." Ireland mengangguk dan melepaskannya lagi. "Terima kasih, saudaraku" katanya sambil tersenyum, yang kembali ke Scotland. "Kapan saja, Pak Tua," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan mata dan dan menyeringai. "Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang tapi hei, mau pergi ke pub malam ini, wiski?" Ireland mengangguk tanpa ragu, dan Scotland tersenyum lebar dan berbalik. "Sampai nanti, Aaron" Dan dengan itu, dia pergi.

Sepanjang pagi, siang dan sore hari, damai dan sepi. Namun Ireland masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Dan kemudian di sore hari, sekitar pukul 5.45 malam, dia tahu mengapa.

"Apa?!" Serunya, benar-benar bingung dengan kabar yang baru saja di bawa kepadanya. Seorang _Irish_ setengah baya berjalan menghampirinya, Ireland tahu siapa dia (Menurutnya, kebanyakan orang di luar pemerintah tidak tahu soal ini, yang membuat Ireland percaya bahwa pria ini paling tidak sedikit berhubungan dengan pemerintah) dan mulai memberitahunya tentang beberapa desas-desus yang diangkatnya. "Semuanya benar, Sir," pria itu meyakinkannya dengan anggukan pendek. "Ratusan dari relawan mereka hanya ditangkap oleh orang Skotlandia. Karena mendengar mereka memiliki senjata dengan mereka. _Rifles_." Jantung Ireland berdetak kencang, baik dalam kegembiraan maupun teror. Undang-undang tahun 1913 telah menyatakan bahwa orang Irlandia tidak diperbolehkan membawa senjata, dan sekarang, baru setahun kemudian, rakyatnya telah menentangnya. Dia tahu itu berarti mereka berencana untuk bangkit melawan pemerintahan Inggris, dia mengetahuinya dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya, namun sementara pemikiran kebebasan membuatnya penuh dengan sukacita yang tidak dia kenal selama berabad-abad, hal itu juga mengisinya sampai penuh dengan dingin ketakutan, mereka telah melawan Inggris sebelumnya dan kalah. Siapa yang bisa menjamin itu tidak akan terjadi lagi? Dia masih menganggap aturan Inggris yang diperjuangkannya sekali lagi dan kali ini benar-benar mendekati pencapaiannya, adalah pilihan yang lebih baik daripada menggunakan kekerasan. Jadi dia harus tetap menjadi bagian dari Kekaisaran Inggris. kesepakatan besar. Setidaknya dia akan hidup. Sebenarnya, Ireland tidak akan peduli banyak tentang kehidupannya sendiri jika dia bukan negara. Tanpa dia, tidak akan ada Irlandia, dan bangsanya akan menjadi miliknya lagi, tidak lebih. Itulah perhatian utamanya.

Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, dia bertanya kepada pria itu,

"Apakah Anda mendengar kemana mereka menuju?" Pria itu mengangguk lagi dan menjawab, "Baiklah, ini di Dublin, Sir. Liffey, saya kira." Dia memutuskan pergi dalam sekejap dan, setelah berterima kasih pada pria itu untuk mendapatkan informasi, berlari seperti angin untuk mencoba dan sampai di sana tepat waktu. Pada saat dia tiba di Liffey, kerumunan besar telah berkumpul di sana, melempar tongkat dan batu dan segala macam kutukan. Dan, beberapa relawan juga. Secepat yang dia bisa, dia merengsek ke depan kerumunan untuk melihat orang-orang yang berbaris menuju kota, matanya yang hijau dingin mencari satu orang secara khusus: dia berharap tanpa harapan bahwa saudaranya tidak akan berada di sana bersama mereka. Tapi begitu dia melihat secercah rambut merah f yang familir di tengah-tengah orang-orang Skotlandia yang terjepit, hatinya tenggelam. Dia ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum berlari mendekatinya, memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang paling keras bahkan bisa terdengar mendengar seruan kerumunan orang gemuruh. "Allistor" dia berteriak.

"Al, apa yang terjadi ?!" Tapi adiknya tidak mendengarnya. Tentara Skotlandia berhenti, beberapa dari mereka berlutut di tanah dan membidik senapan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka, seorang komandan, mengangkat lengannya untuk diam. Pada saat yang tepat, Ireland mundur telak, tahu inilah titik di mana semuanya berjalan salah. Dan dia benar: beberapa orang Skotlandia telah salah memahami isyarat dan melepaskan tembakan ke orang-orang yang tidak bersalah berkumpul. Suara itu memekakkan telinga, seperti ledakan yang meledak tepat di sampingnya. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat satu orang jatuh ke tanah, dan dia tahu dalam sekejap dia terbunuh. Yang bisa dilihatnya di sekelilingnya adalah kepanikan, kekacauan, darah. Peluru menggembungkan lengannya, tapi rasa sakit itu terasa seperti rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk di hatinya seperti yang baru diketahui beberapa kali sebelumnya. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mencatat ini sebagai rasa sakit yang dirasakan sebuah negara saat ibu kota mereka - yang secara harfiah adalah hati mereka - diserang atau semacamnya. Dia mencengkeram dadanya dengan lengannya yanhg berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu karena tekanan, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Itu terus menyala dan menusuk. Di suatu tempat di luar teriakan dan panik ia mendengar suara dengan aksen Skotlandia yang jelas meneriakkan perintah untuk segera menghentikan api, dan kemudian suara senapan memudar. Ireland tidak memahami banyak hal yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Dunia berputar di depan matanya saat dadanya masih terasa sangat sakit, dan dia merasa kakinya hancur di bawahnya. Dia menangkap dirinya sendiri di tangannya sebelum dia bisa runtuh terlebih dulu ke tanah. Napasnya terengah-engah, napasnya cepat dan dangkal dan dia merasakan gelombang rasa mual yang kuat menghantamnya. Seandainya ini terjadi di tempat lain selain Dublin, dia yakin tidak akan menimbulkan konsekuensi seperti itu untuknya, dan seorang Skotlandia-entah sengaja tidak sengaja-telah memukulnya tepat di jantung tanpa mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Baru beberapa detik berlalu sebelum dua tangan yang kuat mencengkeram bahunya dan menariknya ke atas, dan saat dia membuka matanya, bahkan seandainya dia menutupnya sebelumnya, dia langsung menatap wajah Scotland yang terkejut. "Aaron!" Adik laki-lakinya berseru, terdengar mengimbangi kekhawatiran dan tak terhitung emosi lainnya. "Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Mengapa-" Dia terputus saat Ireland menamparnya, kemudian mulai mencengkeram tenggorokannya, mencekiknya. "Kontrol dirimu, hei orang-orang terkutuk." Dia mendesis berbahaya dari san melepaskan cengkramannya pada rahang Scotland yang mengepal erat. Dia kemudian mendorong adiknya pergi, melepaskannya, tapi dengan kekuatan seperti itu, Scotland terhuyung mundur dan hampir terjatuh. Tiga dari tentaranya itu sudah menunjuk senjata mereka ke Ireland kadsna ini, tapi Scotland segera menghentikan mereka.

"Jika kamu menembaknya, aku bersumpah, aku akan mencabik anggota badanmu !" Ireland tidak mendengarkan lebih jauh. Pikirannya masih mendung dan linglung dan dunia masih berputar di bawah kakinya dan di depan matanya, dia berbalik dan pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang sebentar pun.

Malam itu, dia mengadakan pertemuan darurat dengan Scotland, England dan Wales tentang kejadian tersebut. "Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa sukarelawan Irlandia yang dilindungi patroli mumembawa senjata?" England meminta klarifikasi kepada Scotland, dan kakaknya mengangguk. "Meskipun mereka tidak, beberapa pria bernama Figgis mengatakan bahwa dia membawa mereka ke negara ini," pria berambut merah itu menjelaskan dengan jujur. Sang personifikasi pirang itu lalu berpaling ke Ireland dengan mata menyipit.

"Ini bertentangan dengan Undang-Undang tahun lalu, Aaron, kau tahu itu, apakah kau ada hubungannya dengan ini? Jawab dengan jujur: ini yang terbaik untukmu jika kau melakukannya." Ireland yang masih merasa agak buruk, melemparkan semua sopan santun ke luar jendela dan terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu, Artie," dia mengaku, mengatakan kebenaran sepenuhnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu orang-orangku berencana untuk membawa senjata ke negara itu, apalagi ikut campur dengan itu." Sesuatu berkelebat di mata zamrud England pada saat itu, dan dia menyipitkan matanya bahkan lebih jauh. "Apakah kau benar-benar yakin? Dan demi Tuhan, jangan panggil saya Artie, Arthur."

Irleland mengertakkan gigi dan mendesis kembali, "Tentu aku yakin, apakah menurutmu aku pengkhianat? Dan aku akan memanggilmu Artie kapanpun.. Karena aku sangat baik! _Yer a wee little lad then_ , dan aku punya hak untuk melakukannya." Dengan cepat, dia menambahkan, "Atau apakah kau lupa bahwa aku yang tertua di sini?" Dia melihat saat England menarik napas panjang, yang sangat dalam, untuk mengendalikan kemarahannya saat ini.

"Tidak, Aaron, aku tidak melakukannya," gumamnya, sama sekali tidak menatap matanya. Lalu dia menghela napas dan berkata dengan suara tenang, "Dengar, bukan hanya orang Irlandia yang terluka atau bahkan terbunuh. Salah satu dari kematian adalah ibu dari salah satu dari anak-anak muda pemberani di tentara Inggris, untuk memberi contoh kami semua tertimpa oleh ini, dan itu bukan suatu tragedi, tapi akan menjadi bodoh jika memulai perang atas hal ini, Scotland.." tambahnya, berpaling ke pria itu saat ia berbicara. "Aku tahu tentara yang berpatroli dengan alasan di Irlandia tidak... orang yang paling mengagumkan, tapi kau harus tetap memeriksanya, sesuatu seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi tiga orang tewas dan tiga puluh terluka, salah satu dari mereka bahkan sangat fatal - tidak disebutkan- mereka juga memukul Aaron dan itu tidak bisa diterima." Scotland mengangguk, jelas bingung dengan keseluruhan kejadian itu dan bertekad mencegah hal seperti itu terjadi lagi. Kemudian England kembali ke Ireland. "Dan sebaiknya kau mencari tahu di mana orang-orangmu mendapatkan senjata itu dan apa rencana mereka menggunakannya, dan menghentikannya Jangan melanggar hukum." Sesaat diam mengikuti, dan Ireland hampir ragu sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Setelah beberapa kepastian berikutnya, pertemuan itu pun dibubarkan dan Ireland, walau masih agak kalut sedikit merasa lega dengan itu. Dengan kepala tertunduk menyusuri jalan Dublin yang basah, sampai ia menginjak sebuah selebaran yang kelihatannya memenuhi penjuru kota Dublin, entah itu di jalan, tembok dan lain sebagainya.

 ** _'Irish Republican'_**

'Déanfaimid fháil ar neamhspleáchas, ar deireadh thiar!'

Ireland terdiam membaca kalimat penuh patriotisme itu, tangannya refleks menggenggam kertas itu, menyimpannya dalam saku mantelnya,

Pastilah ini kerjaan anak-anak remaja Dublin yang mudah dipengaruhi oleh orasi-orasi tentang kemerdekaan yang akan mereka perjuangkan.

Ia sendiri tidak yakin, lebih tepatnya tidak dapat membayangkan jika dirinya, Republik Irlandia akan benar-benar merdeka dari Inggris. Namun satu hal yang pasti, hal itu pasti akan terjadi, pada akhirnya, suatu hari nanti.

 **End**

Yak ditutup, maaf kalau gaje yah. saia juga nyari peristiwa ini di gugel.

mind to review??

ps:

Déanfaimid fháil ar neamhspleáchas, ar deireadh thiar!: We will gain independence, eventually.


End file.
